Quest of Truth and Life
by Imagination Live
Summary: Two sisters get thrown into their favorite video game and have to travel with the heroes to save the world, rewrite the course of events, and discover long buried secrets. Why were they sent here? Why are them and their guardian the only ones who can stop the destruction of this world? Sorry, I suck at summarys, several OCs, LOTSA fluff, Cloti, Zerith, and slight AU
1. Beginning of a Journey

The clicking of keys echoed loudly throughout the small room, a young girl sat at her desk, her long light brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and her light blue eyes scanning the screen briskly. "Hollie?" The speaker was another girl identical to the first.

"Huh?" the girl asked never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Let's go to the park."

"Alright, I'll just save and we can go," she said saving her progress, packing up her laptop and stowing it in her backpack. She slung the pack over her shoulder, grabbed the keys and smiled at her twin. "Come on, Daisey." Daisey smiled and grabbed her backpack, before they locked up and headed to the park. The park seemed deserted when they got there, only the wind in the trees were heard. Hollie listened, then froze, "No birds."

"What?"

"I don't hear any birds do you?"

Daisey listened, "No, I don't,"

"Let's-," Hollie turned to see a man and a woman standing two yards away from them. They wore navy suits, and both had a baton-looking thing in one hand, the woman though, had a green orb in her other hand. They stepped back immediately, fear clutching them, but they had no idea why.

"Finally found you two," the woman smiled sickly.

Hollie stepped in front of her sister, "What do you want?"

"You two are coming back with us."

Hollie backed her and her sister up "We're not going anywhere with you!"

"That wasn't a question."

The woman started towards them, "Run!" Hollie said turning and pushing her sister, they both broke into a run. Soon though, Hollie screamed, Daisey turned to see the man had tackled her. "Run!" Daisey didn't move, "Go!" she screamed.

"I-I can't leave you!" Daisey shouted.

"Just go!" As the woman got closer Daisey turned and ran into the forest, branches and thorns scratched at her body, but she continued running. She was out of her mind with fear, her heart beat violently and she could barely hear anything. A grayish tornado-like wind started swirling around her, making her stop as it enclosed on her, making everything go dark.

The woman walked back towards them, "Let me go!" Hollie struggled.

The woman glared, "Knock her out already!"

"I've been trying! She's pretty strong!" She glared and brought chloroform to Hollie's face, her struggles grew less and less, "Where's the girl?"

The woman looked away, "I lost her."

"That's all on you Alasia."

She gave him a glare that could wilt a flower, "Why thank you Dorian! I'm so glad you reminded me!" was all Hollie heard before everything went dark.

Blackness was all the watcher saw, until a light flashed, little specks of light appeared in the darkness. Space swirled around the watcher, with flowing green water spiraling into the distance. "Where-where am I?"

"Heaven," A voice spoke.

"I'm-I'm dead?" They panicked.

"Yes, try to remember."

The watcher searched their memories, "I-I remember, but who-who are you?"

"Good," the voice said, "I have many names, the Lifegiver, the father, the mother, Yahweh, the Lord, but you'd probably know me best as Minerva or Gaia."

"Wha-what?"

"In every world I have a different name, and some people see me as male or female sometimes both, sometimes neither."

"So... This-this is it-..." They choked.

"No, not yet. I need you to do something for me."

"Wh-what?"

"I must give you a choice; Stay here and have eternal life and happiness, or I can send you back to Gaia, but if you take this choice you won't be in the same body, you will have to do a task for me, and you will encounter many troubles and sorrows, but at the very end you will reach your happiness."

The watcher thought for a moment, "What's this task?"

"I need you to defeat Jenova with a few other warriors. Two of them are very dear friends of yours; Aerith and Cloud, but there are many others. Two of them I need you to watch over in particular."

"Who are they?"

"They are extremely special and will help change the course of events. They are two twin girls named Daisey and Hollie."

"I accept," the watcher said.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter. Who is the watcher? Who are these twin girls and what do the people in navy suits want with them? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Potatoe, Potato, Tomatoe, Tomato

She opened her eyes slowly, it was so dark, she blinked and looked around, seeing trash heaps everywhere and a giant metal plate above her. She saw street lamps lit with a strange green glow, illuminating the smog that hung in the air, she smelled and wished she hadn't, this place reeked! "Where-where am I?" she got up and dusted herself off. She still had her pack with her, that was good, then she remembered. "Hollie!" she looked around, "Hollie!? Are you there?" No answer. Tears slipped down her cheeks, her sister had been kidnapped and taken God-knows-where, and she was alone in a strange dark place that smelled wretched. She hugged herself as she continued looking around. _I have to find her... Somehow..._ She started walking in a random direction, hoping to find Hollie.

She heard rustling in a nearby trash mound and turned, "Help!"

She walked closer, "H-hello?"

"Thank the Goddess! Please! Get me out of here!" _Goddess?_ she wondered, "Where are you?"

"Under here!" she walked closer and saw some metal shaking, she removed it, careful to avoid sharp edges.

"Aww! A moogle plushie!" she cooed.

"Moogle plushie!?" it said jumping up and looking at itself, "I'm a mog!? What the heck!? Come on!" it said looking up and pleading with the sky. "Of all the bodies! A doll! A doll!" it looked over to its savior who was backing up slowly in fear. "No, no! It's alright! I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise!"

"Wh-what are you? Wh-where where am I?"

"Apparently a mog," It looked around, "In the slums, from the looks of it," Then something dawned on it "What do you mean where are you? Why don't you know where you are?" Suddenly she broke, the delayed shock sent her to her knees in tears. The mog jumped down and patted her arm, "Hey, hey, it's okay."

"My-my sister..."

"What about your sister?" it asked worriedly.

"She-she was kidnapped."

"By who!? What did they look like!?"

"Like Turks."

"The Turks!?"

"But-but that's not possible! None of this should be possible! Turks don't exist! Moogles don't exist! Final Fantasy 7 doesn't exist! What's going on!?"

"Huh?" it asked confused, "Hey, what's your name? I'm former SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair." he said pointing to his chest proudly.

She broke down further, "That's not possible either!"

"What do you mean I'm not possible?" Zack was utterly confused.

"Zack's-you're a video game character!"

"Video game? Boy this sure is an interesting day..." Zack muttered before he did his best to convince her of the reality of the situation and calm her down.

She stopped crying but gasped for air every few seconds, "So-so this is all real?"

"Yeah, the Goddess told me I had to come back to change the course of events, and to watch over some people."

"That-that makes sense... My-my name's Daisey..."

"Hey! You're one of the people she told me to protect!"

"I-I am?"

"Yeah, you and your twin!" he remembered and pat her arm, "We'll find her I promise! I know exactly where they took her!"

"The Shinra building," she said looking up at the plate.

"Yeah! So I'm really in a videogame where you're from huh?"

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me anything?" Zack asked.

"No... Spoilers..." she smirked.

He grinned at her, "See! There you go! Smile!" he made a silly face which made her laugh, "So how old are you Daisey?"

"Fourteen."

"That young huh?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Didn't mean to offend you."

"It's alright..." there was an awkward silence, "We need to find her. God only knows what they'll do to her."

"You're right," he looked around "This looks like Sector 7."

"Then we have to go to the bar 7th Heaven."

"Alright," he started wobbling beside her trying to keep up, then on a whim tried to fly, "Hey! It worked! I'm flying!"

She smiled, "That's good!"

"Yeah!" he landed on her shoulder, "Can I have a lift?"

"Sure, why not," she laughed.

"I hope you know how to fight," he said after a while.

"No, not really..." she shook her head fearfully, then thought a moment, "Well actually, I'm pretty good at archery, and I do know a little martial arts and gymnastics but that's about it."

He smiled "Well then we just have to get you a bow and some arrows!" He thought a moment, "I must be able to fight in this form if she told me to protect you." he looked through the satchel that was slung around his shoulder. He pulled out a tiny book, and a small runed dagger that was like a sword in his hands. "Ohh! It's bigger on the inside! Nice sword too!"

She laughed, "That's a dagger!"

He pouted, "It's a sword to me, okay!" He checked out the book, "A spell book," he looked inside and found four basic spells; fire, ice, lightning, and cure. He cast the spell for fire and his sword burst into flame, "Ahh!"

"Be careful!" she panicked.

"It's the flaming sword of fire!" it suddenly went out, and he sighed gratefully, he looked at the book again to see a bar underneath the fire spell went up a little. "A progress bar? Interesting."

"A progress bar?"

"Yeah."

"The Goddess certainly has a sense of humor," Out of no where they heard screaming, "The plate! They must be trying to take down the plate!"

"WHAT!? Who would be crazy enough to do that!? That'd kill thousands of people!"

"Shinra and the Turks!" she said rushing towards the mayhem.

"Did I even have to ask?" Zack sighed.

She ran up to the pillar to see two dozen people panicking as fighting was heard above. "We have to stop this!" She was suddenly grabbed from behind, she screamed thinking it was the Turks again, while Zack got ready to fight.


	3. Raise or Raze the Roof?

"Hey, its okay! I'm not gonna hurt you!" she turned to see a spiky headed blonde.

"Cloud!?" The two said at the same time.

"Umm, do I know you?" Cloud asked.

"Umm..." Daisey started.

"Hey Cloud! It's your buddy Zack!"

Cloud looked at the mog, "Is that a robotic doll-? Nevermind," he shook his head, "It's too dangerous here. Go back to your family and get out of Sector 7!"

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. "Cloud! What the heck! I was talking to you buddy!" Zack said.

Cloud seemed to ignore him, and looked at her concerned, "What?"

"I can't..." she said looking down, "My only family got kidnapped by the Turks."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Take me with you! I have to get her back!"

"What?" he asked genuinely confused.

"Come on Cloud!" Tifa called, "We have to get going!"

"I have to go! I'm sorry. I can't help you," he said running up the stairs with her following.

"He totally ignored me!" Zack said angrily.

"I don't think he meant it. He doesn't remember you cause of the mako poisoning and various other things, basically he thinks he's you."

"Wh-what!? The mako poisoning made him think he's me!?"

"Sort of." Cloud finally noticed she was following when the enemy aimed an attack at her, he panicked and jumped in front of her shielding them with the buster blade.

He knocked the enemy away, "Get out of here!"

"No way!"

"Go!"

"No!" She said running up to the top with Cloud and Tifa in pursuit. She saw Barret shooting at the Turks helicopter. She ran past him to the control panel. "We have to protect the control panel Zack, they're going to try to set a bomb here."

As she said that Cloud grabbed her shoulder and turned her, "Are you suicidle!?"

"No, I'm not!" she said turning. Cloud suddenly pushed her behind him when he saw Reno jump out of the helicopter.

Upon seeing her Reno whistled, "I'll definitely be getting a raise for bringin' you in!"

Daisey stepped back slightly, "Where's Hollie!?"

"Receiving our full hospitality," He smiled.

"Reno! Back off!" Zack warned.

Reno looked at Zack, "Hmm... Looks just like Reeve's doll... Yo, is 'Kupo' all it can say?"

Zack looked confused, "Kupo?" Daisey would've laughed if the situation had been different.

"You're not taking down the pillar!" Barret shouted.

"Actually I am."

"Why would you murder thousands of innocent people!? Don't you have a conscience?" Daisey asked.

Reno hesitated for a moment, "I was born and raised a Turk."

"So because of your allegiance you're willing to mass murder innocent people?" she asked.

"I-."

"Reno! Hurry up!" Tseng called from the helicopter.

"R-right boss!" He used a pyramid beam on Cloud and ran over to the console.

"Don't you dare!" Daisey shouted grabbing him and trying to pull him off. He hit her and knocked her back, before managing to set the bomb. Zack cast a fire spell, once again lighting his sword on fire, and launched at Reno, while Barret shot at him and Tifa launched her own attack after freeing Cloud who did the same. Daisey ran to the bomb and grabbed her hair in frustration _It'll blow as soon as someone touches it! If only Hollie was here! She would be able to figure this out in five seconds!_

"Let me see," she saw Zack land next to the bomb.

"It'll blow as soon as someone touches it! Only a Shinra executive can disarm it!" Zack cursed, _Use your spellbook._ A voice told him.

_Huh?_

_Use it quickly!_ He got out his spellbook and flipped it open, sure enough a new spell was there, it read _Special: Holy Seal._ He cast the spell and a white light spread from the bomb to the pillar spreading across the metal and covering the entire plate and all support structures. "What was that light?" Daisey asked. "Are we safe?"

"I think so," he replied.

"Well, I gotta go," Reno said, jumping off the edge of the platform and onto the helicopter. Before the helicopter rose up revealing Tseng and someone in a pink dress she knew to be Aerith, Daisey hid behind Cloud so they wouldn't see her, he didn't seem to notice.

"You'll have a hard time disarming that one," Tseng said, "It'll blow the second some stupid jerk touches it."

"They didn't notice the light?" Daisey muttered.

Tseng laughed, "Only a Shinra Executive can set up or disarm the Emergency Plate Release System."

"Shut yer hole!" Barret said shooting at him.

"I wouldn't try that... You just might make me injure our special guest."

Tseng pulled Aerith into their view, "Aerith!" Tifa and Zack shouted.

"Oh, you know each other? How nice you could see each other one last time. You should thank me."

"What the hell Tseng!? Let her go!" Zack shouted angrily flying towards the copter.

"Zack wait!" she said snatching him out of the air, he struggled in response.

"Zack?" Aerith whispered in surprise.

"What are you going to do with Aerith!?" Cloud asked.

"I haven't decided. Our orders were to find and catch the last remaining Ancient. It's taken us a long time, but now I can finally report this to the president."

"Tifa! Don't worry, she's alright!" Aerith called.

Tseng slapped her in response, making Zack go into a fit of rage, "B******!"

Tifa ran over to the helicopter "Aerith!"

Daisey held onto him tighter, "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm really sorry, but there's nothing you can do right now!"

"I'll kill him!"

"Ha ha ha... Well, it should be starting about now. Think you can escape in time?" he said flying off.

"The bombs not gonna go off!" Daisey said, "Zack shut it off!"

"Is that what that light was?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, but it looks like the Turks didn't see it," she said.

"Marlene! Where's Marlene?" Barret asked.

"She's at Aerith's house," Daisey said.

"How do you know that?" Cloud asked.

"I umm... She-she said she was safe right? Where else to take her then her house?" Cloud wasn't convinced but let it pass.

"Awright, let's go save Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse, find Marlene, and save Aerith!"

"And my sister!" Daisey added. They looked at her, "They kidnapped my sister too," she said as tears welled in her eyes again, "They were after both of us... I don't know why..."

"How did you know they were going to take Aerith?" Cloud asked suspiciously.

"I-I didn't!" He glared, "You said 'Take me with you'. You knew we'd go after her, meaning you knew she was going to get kidnapped. How?"

"I-umm..."

"Just tell 'em the truth," Zack said, "You told me."

"You're different..." she mumbled, to them she said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you."

"I did!"

She glared, "You already met the Goddess of course you believed me!" The others stared at her worriedly, she looked at them and blushed embarassed, "Uhh... This is Zack... My... Mog... Friend. I'm Daisey. So, umm, I, uhh..." she hesitated then breathed in deeply, "Wh-where I'm from this world is a videogame," she said quickly.

"Uhh? Are you awright?" Barret asked.

"See! I knew you wouldn't believe me! But I know all of you and what's going to happen next and before any of you ask, no I can't tell you because that would be spoilers! Cloud Strife, and Tifa Lockheart from Nibelheim, and Barret Wallace from Corel!"

The three stared at her in shock, "I believe you." Everyone looked at Cloud making him shift uncomfortably, "I may not know you, but I don't think you're a liar. Or crazy," he added after seeing a look from Barret.

She smiled, "Thank you!"

"We'd better get going."

"Awright! We're gonna take this fight to the Shinra! If we don't stop them from killing the planet ain't nobody will. They've killed for the last time!" Barret said heading down the stairs with the others following.


	4. Questions and Answers

"Do you know how to fight?" Cloud asked.

"I know archery and a little bit of martial arts, but that's about it," Daisey told him.

"Then we'll have to get you something at the weapon shop." She smiled and nodded. They all helped Biggs, Wedge, and Jesse, dropping them off at a clinic so they could heal, before the five headed for the weapon shop. Thankfully they had a few bows in stock, she tested them out before she found one that really seemed to fit her; a long elven looking bow, with various carvings on it, it even had two materia slots at either end. They bought the bow and matching quiver along with some armor before equiping her with lightning and cure materia and heading off. On their way out of Sector 7 something dropped right in front of Daisey a yellow sense materia, she picked it up and told of her find, before handing it to Cloud and continuing on. When they arrived at Aerith's house she was in awe of the beauty of the oasis in the midst of the slums. Flowers bloomed nearly everywhere, and strangely, crystal clear water flew from a waterfall behind the house, lighting up the area, even a few birds were heard in the trees. It was amazing, like they walked through a portal.

The group went up to the door and knocked, "Coming," A brown haired woman in a long green dress opened the door. "Cloud, wasn't it? It's about Aerith, isn't it?"

"... Sorry. The Shinra have her," Cloud said.

"I know, they took her from here," she said sadly.

"They were here?"

"That's what Aerith wanted."

"Why is Shinra after Aerith?"

"Aerith is an Ancient the sole survivor," she said. "What did you say? But aren't you her mother?"

"Well-," Elmyra explained how fifteen years ago, she found Aerith and her real mother next to the train in Sector 7. Ifalna asked for her to take Aerith somewhere safe, so she took her home with her. "She told me she escaped from some kind of research laboratory somewhere," Daisey shivered at the thought, somehow it struck a chord with her, _They're probably experimenting on Hollie... But why?_ She told of how Aerith knew her husband had died before they even got the letter and about when Tseng came to their house searching for Aerith, Daisey shivered once again in remembrance.

"Hey, you okay, kid?" Daisey looked up to see Zack had spoken, she nodded afraid to speak, "We'll save Aerith... Right?" she nodded again.

Elmyra talked on not noticing their conversation. She said she knew of Aerith's powers, but acted like she didn't notice. "It's amazing how she's avoided Shinra all these years," Cloud commented when she finished.

"The Shinra need her, so I guess they wouldn't harm her."

"But why now?" Tifa asked.

"She brought a little girl here with her. On the way here Tseng found them. She probably couldn't get away fast enough. She decided to go to Shinra in exchange for the little girl's safety."

"Must be Marlene," Cloud said.

"Marlene! Aerith was caught because of Marlene!" Barret cried. He went over to Elmyra and apologized, she scolded him in return for leaving her alone. When she finally accepted his apology she sent him upstairs to where Marlene was sleeping. Cloud followed him, up there.

Daisey was still shaking, so much so she went outside and sat down by the stream. "Tell me the truth," Zack said, "What's wrong? Are you worried about Hollie? We're going to save her and Aerith."

She shook her head, "S-sort of... I-I don't really know... I'm-I'm just scared..." She shivered again and hugged her knees, "I don't know... I don't know..."

"Hey, it's okay," He said patting her back.

"Why did God send us here? Why? What are we supposed to do?"

"You know all about the game."

"Plenty of people do!"

"I don't know, kid."

"We're not special! Why were the Turks after us? What did we do? Why did they go into another world just to get us? How did they know about us?"

"I don't know, but they don't go after just anyone. Only candidates for SOLDIER, the Turks, or..." He swallowed hard, "Research experiments..."

"We're just kids! We shouldn't be any of those things!"

"It doesn't matter to them..."

She hugged her knees tighter, "I know... I know all of the attrocities they've commited and will commit... Just thinking of all that pain and suffering as real now..." He hugged her, he was unsure of what to say, so he didn't say anything.

They heard the door open, "Should we really take Daisey with us?" Tifa asked, "She's only a kid..."

Daisey jumped up quickly and ran to them, "If you even think about ditching me you're gonna regret it!"

"I don't think you should go up there either Daisey," Cloud said.

She glared, "You bought me a weapon and now you want to leave me behind!?"

"There are monsters in the slums, I didn't want you to be walking around without a weapon." Her glare worsened so much so he had to look away.

"My sister's up there, and I'm not leaving her. She protected me, so now I have to save her!"

"We'll bring her back to you," he said.

"No, you won't."

"Why wouldn't we?" he asked confused.

"Because you wouldn't be able to. Don't worry about me, Zack said he's gonna protect me."

"I still don't-."

"We're wasting time! Do you want to save Aerith or not!?" She started walking, they sighed and followed behind. They all went to Sector 7 to catch the train up to the top plate. Thankfully they all passed the security checkpoints and made it to the top.


	5. Entering the Dragon's Lair

They looked up to see the Shinra building towering over them like an evil giant. "Hey, you oughta know this building well," Barret said.

"... Not really, now that I think about it. This's the first time I've ever been to headquarters," Cloud said.

"What?" Zack asked, "He doesn't even remember living here?"

Barret explained the security of the building, before walking up to the door, "Wait a minute! you're not just gonna waltz right in are you!?" Tifa asked.

"Sounds good to me," Daisey said, "I don't want to run up 60 flights of stairs." she walked up to Barret and turned to look at Cloud and Tifa.

"No way! You shouldn't even be here!" Tifa said, "You're only a kid!"

"You're only six years older than me, that's not much of a difference."

"Yes it is!"

"She's right you should-," Daisey ignored him and walked in, "Wait!" They all followed behind, encountering several security, the gang quickly beat them and made their way to the 59th floor, encountering more guards wiping the floor with them, picking up the dropped keycard and going to the 60th floor. The group snuck past several guards, before going up to the 61st floor.

Daisey walked right up to a man in a suit and didn't say anything while the others watched in trepidation. "The hell are you? What're you doin' around here?" She stayed silent, "Oh, I see. So you must be that whatcha call it... Shinra Inc. Repair Division! You know, it looks like this building is starting to fall apart. This door was just pushed open. You ought to fix this right away. Oh yeah, and take a look on the other floors too. I'll give you this," he handed her the keycard to floor 62, she smiled, nodded, and walked off.

She walked back to her friends and showed them the keycard. "I'm such a burden!" she smirked sarcastically.

Cloud and Tifa tried their best to not smirk but ultimately failed, Barret and Zack just grinned, "Good job, kid! now let's get goin'!" Barret said before they made their way to the next floor, the library.

She went straight to Mayor Domino's office and he gave them a riddle to solve. "So what's the answer?" Zack asked.

"It's different every time," she explained before solving the riddle and returning to Mayor Domino.

"Okay, girl. What's the password?" Mayor Domino grinned mischieviously.

"KING."

"KING! God, I love the sound of that! KING! President Shinra sucks! I should be King of Midgar! Here take it," he handed her the keycard, "I never thought you'd get it on the first try... Just goes to show you can't judge a book by its cover. Oh well, a promise is a promise! Take this too."

He handed her the Elemental Materia which she handed to Cloud, "Why would you do this?" Tifa asked.

"To mess with them, of course! Shinra's been torturing me forever. That's why I was a little rough on you all just now. Now go up there and really make them suffer. This ought to make us even!" he laughed to himself.

The group then headed up and out, Daisey went to the door of floor 63, "What are you doing?" Cloud asked. "We have to get something here, I promise it'll be quick."

"Alright." They followed her lead and she lead them through the maze to acquire all of the prizes, then off to the next floor. On the next floor, Daisey made sure to pack the HP Shout in her bag. Then another puzzle later they were finally headed to the conference floor. Daisey started to panick slightly at the thought of being so close to the executives. "Hey are you okay?" Cloud asked her quietly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," she tried her best to be brave for her sister. "I just... This place... I hate it... I-it feels strange here... Bad strange. I feel like I want to run away."

"Fight or flight."

"Huh?"

"You're expierencing fight or flight syndrome. When you're extremely scared-."

"I-I know what you mean... I just didn't really realize it was fight or flight."

"Were you kidnapped by the Turks before?"

She stopped and looked at him startled, "No! No..." She said softer, before continuing to walk, "I don't think so anyway... Neither of us really remember much of the past... So maybe," she shivered and hugged herself, "I hope not..." she said more to herself.

"I'm sorry," Cloud said.

"Not your fault..." After a short silence she said, "I don't know what's going on... Truth is... I'm terrified... But I have to be brave, for Hollie."

"You're doing a good job," he assured her as they found themselves at the door to floor 66.

"All it needs is another 6," she muttered, "We have to go to the bathrooms," she told the group, "There's an air duct in one of the stalls we can climb through to listen in." They agreed, and soon found themselves listening in on the conversation of the devil's henchmen. Though it was surprising the five of them could even fit in the air duct together.

"Geez, that's a lot of suits," Barret muttered.

"See that guy in the blue suit?" Daisey asked.

"Yeah," Tifa said, "What about him?"

"He's actually a good guy."

"Pfft!" Barret scoffed, "Right."

Daisey glared in response before refocusing her attention on the scene below. The man in the blue suit she knew to be Reeve talked about rebuilding Sector 7. "We're not rebuilding," the president said.

"What?"

"We're leaving Sector 7 as is and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan."

"... Then the Ancients?"

"The Promised Land will soon be ours." The president spouted more nonsense. Soon Hojo walked in making Daisey scoot back and start whimpering in fear.

"You okay?" Tifa asked her.

Cloud put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, "Fight or flight again."

"I-I'll be okay..."

"Hey! Don't worry! I'll protect you, remember?" Zack smiled reassuringly, "I'm your bodyguard!"

She nodded, "Right."

"Hojo, how are the girls?" President Shinra asked.

"As a specimen, the older one is inferior to her mother. I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18%. As for the other one, we need her twin for the process to work fully, but so far she is stronger now than, eight years ago." Daisey paled considerably and held her mouth, burying her head. Hoping not to scream in terror as panic and blocked memories, trying to force themselves into her mind, made her head ache considerably.

"Oh my God..." Tifa said, "I'm-I'm really sorry."

Cloud stroked her back comfortingly, "Hey, it's okay."

"How long will the research take?" Shinra asked.

"Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimens too, for that matter. But if we got the other girl the second plan would take considerably less time," he pushed his glasses further up his nose, "That's why we're thinking of breeding them. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time. It's tragic they're all female, we can't get a pure specimen that way..." he said.

Daisey felt bile rise in her throat, "That sick f***!" Barret whispered.

"No way in hell are they doing that!" Zack whispered venomously.

"What about the Promised Land? Won't it hinder our plans?"

"That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong... And yet has her weaknesses."

"But wait," Tifa said, "Does that mean you two are Ancients?" she asked Daisey, who whimpered in response.

"That concludes our meeting," Shinra said before everyone started leaving.

"We need to follow them," Cloud said, "You should stay out of sight Daisey we'll come back and get you when we have her."

That snapped her out of her mind, "No! No, I have to help her! She'd do it for me!"

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked.

"Tifa, it's to risky-," Cloud started but was cut off by Tifa's glare.

"Girls can fight too Cloud."

"But she's a kid!"

"Who knows way more than you do about the trials ahead! You need me to go with you! I don't wanna get caught but, it's-it's better if I go with you," she said, _What am I doing? If we both get caught-. No, Zack will protect us, so will Cloud and the others, we'll be safe._

Cloud sighed, "Fine. But stay close, okay?"

"Alright," they headed out and followed Hojo upstairs.

"I remember him," Barret said, "That Hojo guy. He's in charge of Shinra's Science Department. Cloud, do you know him?"

"This is the first time I've actually ever seen him. So... That's what he looks like..."

Zack shivered, "Dude, you're lucky, I wish I didn't remember him either. Boy, I hated that guy! He gave me the creeps. I dreaded check up days... And to think Aerith and Hollie are being experimented on by him. It's freaking sick!"

"I agree," Daisey said.

"I've been meaning to ask," Tifa said. "Can you really understand that mog? All I hear is him saying 'Kupo. Kupo'."

"Yeah," Daisey said.

"So you can't understand him Tifa?" Cloud asked.

"You can?" She asked skeptically.

He looked away embarassed, "Yeah."

"Dude! Then why the hell have you been ignoring me chocobo head!?" Zack asked jumping onto him and grabbing his lapels, freaking Cloud out.

"Ch-chocobo head!?" Cloud asked trying to pull him off while Tifa and Barret laughed at the name.

"YES! Why have you been ignoring me!?"

"You freak me out, okay!"

Barret tried hard not to laugh hysterically, "You're afraid of mogs?"

"No!" Cloud said embarassed, "He just keeps saying weird things like he knows me!"

"I do know you!"

"That's creepy!"

The comedic scene lifted Daisey's spirit slightly, letting a giggle escape. Zack looked over to her and smiled, "Laughing's good! Is this funny?" he asked pulling at Cloud's cheeks like someone's least favorite aunt. She giggled more.

"Let go of me!" he mumbled.

"I'm trying to make her smile!" Zack said cheerfully.

"Okay, this is funny as hell, but we better get movin'!" Barret said.

"You're right," Zack agreed flying over to Daisey's shoulder. They walked out into the hallway, Cloud guarding the girls protectively, slightly angering Tifa because she wanted respect as a fighter, but slightly making her feel giddy at his protectiveness. When they got into the lab, they found they were being closed in on either side, so they had to hide behind a stack of crates.

"Is this today's specimen?" a man asked.

"Yes. We're starting right away. Raise it to the upper level," the man walked off as Hojo went up to the cage and tapped on the glass, "My precious specimen." he soon left, prompting them to come out of their hiding space.

Tifa and Daisey walked over to 'Hojo's specimen' looking in on him. "Precious specimen..?" Tifa asked, "Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?"

"Hey," Daisey said squatting down next to the cage, "We're gonna get you out of there soon, I promise. We're gonna save you, Aerith, and my sister all at the same time." The creature she knew to be Nanaki looked at her, she knew he understood her.

Cloud walked over to a glowing pink window in a round topped containment unit, "Jenova..."

"J-Jenova!?" Zack asked flying over to land on Cloud's shoulder, he didn't even seem to notice. Daisey walked over timidly, as Zack looked in, "Good Goddess... It's really still alive..." They could all hear the heart beat coming from the unit, an extremly eerie beat, Daisey wondered how it even had a heart beat. Cloud backed up slowly and held his head in pain, "Cloud! Are you alright?" he asked as Cloud fell to the ground making Zack have to fly up to avoid being squashed.

"Cloud!" Tifa said as Daisey and her went over to help him.

He sat back slowly with Tifa holding onto him, "Jenova... Sephiroth's... So... They've brought it here."

"Cloud, be strong!"

"Did you see it?"

"Unfortunately," Zack said, "But are you alright buddy?"

"See what?" Barret asked walking over and looking through the glass.

"It's moving... Still alive?" Cloud muttered.

"It can't die. It keeps regenerating..." Daisey explained.

"Where's its f******* head? This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'," Barret said.

"Y-yeah..." Daisey agreed.

"We can't. The Goddess wanted me to kill it once and for all," Zack said.

"No, Zack, we can't. Not yet anyway. Not for a long while. But we'll get there, you'll complete your quest," Daisey said.

"Why? Why not now?" he asked. "Trust me."

"Alright," he said reluctantly. On the way to the Specimen's elevator Daisey spotted something nearby, she ran over and grabbed it. "A bag?" He asked from her shoulder.

"Not just any bag, Hollie's!" she said digging through it, "Everything seems to be here," she said slinging it over her shoulder along with her pack. Then headed to the next floor through the specimen's elevator after finding a Poison Materia and convincing them to configure their materia.


	6. The Rescue Committee Has Arrived

When they exited the elevator, they saw Aerith and Hollie lying in a specimen cage unconscious. "Hollie!" Daisey shouted as everyone else shouted "Aerith!"

"Hollie and Aerith? Oh, are those their names? Oh, and look! Now I have the completed set! Finally all of the last remaining Ancients in one place! I've been waiting nearly a decade to finish those experiments you know. It was very rude of you to leave." Daisey backed up in fear, while Cloud and Tifa stepped in front of her, and Zack pulled out his 'sword'.

"We're taking them back," Cloud told him.

"Outsiders," hojo scoffed.

"Shoulda noticed it earlier, you-!" Barret started.

"There's so many frivolous things in this world." Barret ran up to Hojo and the cage and pointed his gun at Hojo, while Cloud drew his sword and did the same. "Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate. Without me, who could operat it? Hmm?" Cloud growled in frustration, "That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now, bring in the specimen!" Hojo called to his assistant. Aerith and Hollie woke and got up slowly when their cage rumbled from a platform rising into it.

"Wh-where?" Hollie asked dazed. Nanaki's hackles rose and he growled at them, making Aerith jump up, and Hollie just sit there still out of sorts.

Aerith tried to protect Hollie, while shouting "Cloud, help!"

"What do you think you're doing!?" Cloud asked.

"Lending a helping hand to an endangered species... They're on the brink of extinction... If I don't help, all these animals will disappear."

"They're human beings!" Tifa shouted angrily.

"You sick freak!" Zack shouted, "You're even worse than I remember!"

"You're gonna pay!" Barret said.

"Barret! Can't you do anything?" Cloud asked.

"Awright! Step back!" He said aiming his gun arm at the cage and firing.

"No, stop!" Hojo cried as the inside of the cage glowed a blinding light that made the three disappear. Hojo pushed Barret out of the way and ran up to the cage, "No! My precious specimens! What have you done!?" He opened it, making the light dim, before Hojo could understand what was going on, Nanaki launched himself at him.

Daisey took this chance to run into the cage and grab her sister, with the help of Aerith and Cloud they got her out and leaned her on the side of the prison. "Hollie? Are you okay? It's me Daisey."

Hollie looked at her sleepily, "... What's going on...?" Daisey looked at her sister's arms, there were needle marks and bruises all over.

She hugged her fiercely as tears poured out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry I left you! I'm so sorry!"

"... What are you talking about...? I'm tired..." She said before slumping over.

"Hollie!?" She panicked, "Hollie!?"

Cloud checked her pulse, "It's okay, she's just sleeping."

"This is a very ferocious specimen!" Hojo cried.

Nanaki turned to them, "He's rather strong. I'll help you all out."

"It talked!?" Tifa asked surprised.

"I'll talk as much as you want later, miss," he replied.

"We'll take care of that monster. Barret! Take the girls somewhere safe!" Cloud said.

"Awright," Barret said hauling Hollie and leading the girls away.

"As much as I'd like to kick that guy's a**. Aerith are you alright?" Zack asked landing on her shoulder and hoping she could understand as they ran to a safe place which happened to be on the upper platform in a back corner.

"I'm fine thank you," she smiled at him, before her expression turned grim, "I'm just worried about that girl."

He grinned, "You can hear me!" He hugged her face and kissed her cheek, "I'm so glad!"

She giggled, "Why is that such good news?" she asked.

"It's me! Zack Fair!" he grinned and pointed to himself.

She stopped in her tracks, a few yards away from where Barret took the girls to watch the fight, and pulled him off her shoulder to look into his face, "Zack?" she asked as tears came to her eyes, "How?"

"Gaia sent me back to help you, Cloud, and the others."

"Why?" she choked, "Why didn't you ever write? Is it the same reason you died?"

It hurt him to see her cry like this, "Yeah... It is. But, it's a long story, I'll tell you later, I promise."

She hugged him tightly, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, I love you."

She giggled, "I love you too."

After a long while of comfortable silence, Zack said, "Gaia told me I have to watch over Daisey and Hollie specifically and protect them, because they can change the course of events."

"I'm glad she chose you."

"Me too."

"Hollie!" Daisey said.

Aerith walked over to them with Zack in her arms. "Is she alright?" Aerith asked.

"I think she's starting to wake up."

Hollie grunted in response, she opened her eyes slowly, "Where am I?"

Daisey hugged her tightly making Hollie lose her breath a little. "I'm sorry, I left you!"

Hollie's memory and coherency started returning slowly, "I wanted you to. So you could be safe and go get help."

"I did! I got help! And you'll never guess who from!" she said happily, as she released her sister from the hug. "Aerith, Barret, Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki, and Zack!" she said.

"What...?" she looked at them, "I must still be dreaming."

"No you're not I promise!" she said pinching her.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, but now do you believe me?"

"I guess. But didn't Zack die?"

"Yeah, but the Goddess brought me back," Zack explained.

"Awww! A moogle!" she said happily.

Zack sighed. "Yeah, this is the only body she could find apparently. But why do you two keep saying moogle? Its mog."

"That's what they call them in Final Fantasy 9. We like the sound of it better," they said in unison.

"Okay..."

"Oh!" Daisey said taking Hollie's bag of her shoulder and handing it to her. "Here's your bag."

"Thanks," she said before looking through it. "Everything's here thankfully."

"That's good," they agreed.

They heard the others beat Hojo's creations and ran down to meet them. "Are you three alright?" Cloud asked them.

"I have a right to choose whether or not to go with you," Nanaki said, "I don't like two-legged things."

"What are you?" Barret asked.

"An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see."

"Canine or feline?" Hollie asked.

Nanaki stared at her a moment before answering, "Feline I suppose."

"I knew it!" Daisey said, "Told you!"

"Good thing we weren't betting," Hollie shrugged.

Nanaki smirked and shook his head at them, "You must have many questions but first let's get out of here. I'll lead the way." Nanaki jumped over the railing towards Aerith frightening her, "I apologize for what happened back there. I was merely acting to throw Hojo off guard..."

"Awright, now that we've save these two there ain't no need to be in this buildin'! Let's get the hell outta here!" Barret said.

"If all seven us go together we'll be noticed. Let's break into two groups," Cloud suggested.

Zack glared, "You're ignoring me again chocobo head!"

"... Eight..." Cloud said looking away.

"Why are you ignoring Zack?" Aerith asked.

"Don't ask," Daisey suggested, "It's complicated." The group split to Aerith, Tifa, Nanaki and Barret in group one, and Cloud, Hollie, Daisey, and Zack in group two.

"We'll see you later, we'll meet at the 66th floor elevator!" Aerith said.

"We'll be going first!" Tifa said as everyone in group one left.

Hollie grabbed the Enemy Skill Materia gleefully, "Its so cool!" she said admiring it, "Just as I imagined it!"

"Hollie?" Daisey said timidly.

"Huh?"

"You didn't imagine it, we've been in this world before. Why else would Hojo know about us and want us? He said we're Cetra." Hollie looked down sadly, "I guess, I kind of wanted this to be a dream..."

Daisey hugged her, "It's alright!"

"I'm sorry, but we should get going if we don't want to be caught," Cloud said.

"Yeah," Zack ran upstairs to Hojo's assistant, Cloud looking at him menacingly. The guy terrified gave them the keycard to the 66th floor and ran away.

They followed him and found a long hallway, with two potions lying on the floor, the girls picked them up happily. "Stop right there!" They all spun around drawing their weapons all except for Hollie who had none.

"K-Kunsel!?" Zack asked.

"What is that thing?" Kunsel asked.

"You're Kunsel!?" the twins asked at the same time.

"H-how did you know my name?"

"We're friends of Zack and Aerith's!" they said.

"Z-Zack?" Kunsel said lowering his weapon.

"Yeah! And Aerith was kidnapped by the Turks and escaped Hojo's lab with our help, we're gonna meet her at the 66th floor elevator!" Daisey said.

"That's who they took!? Man if I knew that-!" he shook his head, "I'll help you guys get out of here if you take me to Zack!"

"A-alright!" They agreed.

"Buddy, I'm right here!" Zack said sadly.

Cloud looked at the girls warily for trusting him but, lowered his weapon. "Thank you," they said in unison.

"You're welcome." They continued down the hallway, with less encounters as most people believed they were part of Shinra, seeing as how two of them were wearing SOLDIER uniforms. "So what's with the mog?" Kunsel asked as they walked.

"It's complicated," Hollie said, not wanting him to distrust them if she said it was Zack.

"But he's our best pal! He's magical and has a real soul inside him, but for some reason only certain people can understand him," Daisey said.

"... Okay then..." Kunsel said, as they made their way to the 66th floor elevators.

They went inside the elevators but someone followed, "H-hey Rude!" Kunsel said cheerfully as Hollie pushed her sister behind her again and Cloud stepped in front of them.

"Would you press 'Up' please?" The guys cursed under their breath as Rude moved over and Tseng stepped in.

He glared at Kunsel, "Another traitor," To the girls and Cloud he said, "It must have been a real thrill for you... Did you enjoy it?"


	7. The Waking of Evil

Cloud, Kunsel, Barret, Nanaki, and Tifa were led up the stairs to President Shinra's office and forced to stand in front of his desk with their hands tied behind their backs. "Damn, you guys got caught too," Cloud said looking around, "Where's Aerith, Hollie, and Daisey!?"

"They're in a safe place. They're the last surviving Ancients... Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now they are just a forgotten page in history."

"Cetra... Those girls, are really survivors of the Cetra?" Nanaki asked in disbelief.

"Cetra or the Ancients, whatever you want to call them. They will show us to the Promised Land, I'm expecting a lot out of them."

"The Promised Land? Isn't that just a legend?" he asked.

"Even so, it's just too appealing to not pursue. It's been said the Promised Land is very fertile. If the land is fertile..."

"Then there's gotta be Mako!" Barret said angrily.

Shinra explained his plans for multiplying his riches, by sucking out the life energy off the planet, and using the spirit of the planet as fuel for his machines and greed. "Well that is all for our meeting."

Rude ran up and shoved them out "Come on, outta his way!" Barret though, was having none of this and got into Shinra's facing making himself have to be forcibly removed. They were led down to prison cells on floor 67, and shoved inside. After the guards were out of hearing range someone called to them, "Cloud! Everyone! You okay?"

"Hollie! Daisey! Are you okay? Where's Aerith and Zack?" Cloud asked.

"Right here," Aerith said.

"You remembered me buddy! I'm so happy!" Zack said cheerfully.

"Wait! Zack's here!? Where is he?" Kunsel asked.

"Tell Kunsel I'm the mog please Aerith," Zack said.

"Zack's a mog now," Aerith told him.

"What?" he asked confused "What do you mean?"

"He said the Goddess sent him back as a mog to help us," Daisey explained.

"A lot's going to happen and apparently we needed his help, but his body was already lost."

"Wait, so the mog used to be a human?" Tifa asked confused.

"Yeah."

"W-wait... S-so Zack died and the Goddess sent him back as a mog?"

"Yeah," she said.

"This-this is way to weird..."

"It's true Kunsel," Aerith said, "Trust me."

"A-alright..."

"You group of humans are becoming even more interesting..." Nanaki commented.

Barret talked about Mako, Shinra, and the Promised Land, ending it with, "I'm recruitin' new members! There's Me, Biggs, Wedge, Jesse, Cloud, Tifa, and Aerith too! How 'bout you four?"

"Why does everyone always ignore me?" Zack moped, Aerith giggled in response.

"I'll join!" Hollie said.

"Me too!" Daisey agreed.

"No way!" Cloud said, "We got your sister Daisey, and as soon as we bust outta here, we're taking you two back home, it's to dangerous for-!"

"Give it a rest chocobo head," Zack said, "The Goddess told me they had to come with us."

"Stop calling me chocobo head!" Cloud said angrily. Barret and Kunsel started laughing.

"I think it's a good nickname!" the twins said.

"I agree!" Tifa said.

"Me too!" Aerith giggled.

No one noticed, but Nanaki smirked, he was starting to like this oddball group of humans. "Why would the Goddess want two little girls to follow us around into danger!?" Cloud asked.

"How should I know?" Zack shrugged. "That's just what she said."

"I wonder that too," Daisey said, "What are we so important for?"

Hollie shrugged nonchalantly, "No use worrying about it. Let's all get some sleep. We're gonna need our strength tomorrow," she said curling up on the floor.

"Alright..." Daisey agreed curling up next to her.

"She's right, let's catch some Z's," Barret agreed, everyone else did too. Hollie smiled at her sister before closing her eyes, but the truth is, she was more terrified of the future than she let on.

Cloud woke up slowly and looked to the door, he jumped up fully awake when he realized the door was open. "It's open? When did it open?" he wondered aloud. He ran out side and saw the guard lying stone cold on the floor, he ran over to him and checked his pulse, "What's happened?" he ran back into his cell and woke up Tifa.

He showed her the guard, "I wonder what happened..."

Cloud dug around the mans pockets and found the keys to the cell, "Here you open Aerith's and the twins cell, I'll get the others." He handed her a key and they got their friends out.

"What hell's going on?" Barret asked as he saw the guard in a puddle of his own blood.

"No human could've done this..." Nanaki said fearfully.

"Good Goddess..." Kunsel muttered, looking away, "I know him... He was a good man... If a little misguided... What could've done this...?"

"I apologize for your loss," Nanaki told him, "I'll go on ahead."

"I'll clean up back here," Barret said, "So you guys go ahead. And don't get caught by Shinra!"

Cloud walked into the girls' prison, "I don't want you two to see what's outside. You may have seen this in games, but this is real... You two don't need to be scarred like that..."

Hollie and Daisey held onto each other, "Then-then what are we going to do?" Hollie choked as realization hit at his words.

"Me and Tifa will lead you past him. Don't open your eyes until I tell you."

"A-alright..." Daisey said, "B-but there are more ahead."

"We'll deal with that when we get there," he said. They closed their eyes and he led them out past the motionless body. "Okay, look straight ahead."

When they got to the end of the hallway Kunsel said, "I'll look ahead." he looked around and came back, "Okay, there are two more a little ways down the hallway." They led them past and into Hojo's lab area once again.

Nanaki looked to them as they came up, "Jenova Specimen... Looks like it went to the upper floor using that elevator for specimens." The group followed Nanaki up onto the next floor, past another body, and followed the trail of blood to the next floor and the next into Shinra's office.

"Don't look," Cloud warned.

"W-we know..." Daisey said.

They heard Barret and Nanaki run up, "He's dead... The President of Shinra Inc is dead..." Barret said.

"That-that looks like-!" Kunsel started.

"Sephiroth's sword!" Zack and Cloud said at the same time.

"... Sephiroth's alive?" Tifa asked.

"B-but Cloud!" Zack said, "Didn't you finish him off!?"

"How did you-?" Cloud started.

"Who cares who did it! This is the end of the Shinra now!" Barret said.

"No, there's his son Rufus," Kunsel said.

"S*** I forgot 'bout him!"

A fat man peek out from behind a pillar, "Hey!" Aerith said, making everyone notice him.

He tried to run past them but Cloud and Kunsel grabbed him. "P-p-p-please, don't kill me!"

"What happened?" Cloud asked.

"Se-Sephiroth came!"

"Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?"

"Yeah! I saw him with my own eyes!"

"You really saw him?"

"Uh! Would I lie to you in a time like this!? And I heard his voice too! He was saying he wasn't gonna let us have the Promised Land!"

"Then does that mean that the Promised Land really exists and that Sephiroth's here to save it from Shinra?" Barret asked, "So he's a good guy then?"

"Save the Promised Land? A good guy? No way!" Cloud said.

"But he was a hero...?" Kunsel said unsure of himself.

"Not anymore! He went insane!" Zack shouted.

"Sephiroth's mission is different!" Cloud said.

"How do you know so much about him? Who are you?" Kunsel asked, the fat man Palmer used that moment to wriggle free as they heard a helicopter coming up to the building.

"Rufus!" Barret shouted.

They all ran outside to meet him, except Hollie who opened her eyes and grabbed Daisey, Zack, and Kunsel. "What?" Kunsel asked.

"I need to tell you two something."

"Hollie you shouldn't-," Daisey started.

"They need to know because if they let this slip Cloud's psyche could break," she told her.

"What do you mean?" They asked.

"Five years ago in the Nibelheim incident Sephiroth went crazy and razed the village. Cloud and Tifa's village. Then Hojo came in and used everyone left alive as experiments, including Zack and Cloud. Tifa and her mentor escaped. But Zack and Cloud were locked away for four years and when they broke out Cloud got mako poisoning. A year later on the outskirts of Midgar Cloud woke up and watched Zack die. So from all the trauma, he created an illusionary world where everything is okay. In his mind Zack never existed and he's Sephiroth's partner a former SOLDIER First Class. Meaning if you don't play along you might break him. He's not ready to remember anything yet, and don't mention any of this to anyone else either."

"Oh my God..." Zack said, "I mean I knew most of that but... To know it broke him that much..."

"Alright... I won't say anything. But how do you know all of this? Did Zack tell you?"

"It's-it's complicated..." Hollie said, "We'll explain later."

Everyone but Cloud came running back in, "Where's Cloud?" the guys asked.

"He's gonna finish Rufus off!" Barret explained. "Let's go!"

They all ran downstairs, when Aerith stopped, "Cloud... I just thought of something."

Tifa walked up to her, "I'll wait for Cloud, everyone else get to the elevator!"

"Wait! Before we go, we need to equip materia!" Daisey said.

"Yeah," Tifa agreed before they prepared their materia and set off.


	8. Bonding as a Team

Daisey was relieved when the boss battle on the lifts didn't happen, they were much to small for that. When they had reached the bottom, they all saw the army outside the doors. "****! Surrounded huh? If I was alone this wouldn't be a thang but, I gotta reputation to protect."

"There're cars on display in the back," Kunsel suggested, "We could use those to get out."

"Barret!" Tifa called as she ran down the stairs.

"Tifa! Where's Cloud?" Barret asked.

"Everyone over here! Quickly!" They ran to the back of the room as they heard something coming down the stairs, and found a blue truck. They all fit in somehow and Tifa set the car in motion, as Cloud came around with a motorcycle. He led them up the stairs, out one of the windows and onto the freeway. Attacking various other motorcyclists when they tried to stop them while Kunsel, Zack, and Barret defended from the vehicle itself. About a mile or so the road ended, Tifa slammed on the breaks as hard as she could, screeching the vehicle to a stop before it flew off the edge.

"Incoming!" Kunsel called. Everyone jumped out of the vehicle quickly as the machine threw a fireball at them, setting the car alight. Hollie, Daisey, and Zack fought from afar, with Zack casting various spells, Daisey shooting arrows, and Hollie using materia to cure anyone who looked weak. Cloud and Kunsel were the hardest hitters, helping to defeat the machine in under five minutes.

"Well, what do we do now?" Barret asked.

"Sephiroth's alive... I-I have to settle the score..." Cloud said.

"And that'll save the planet?"

"Seems like it..."

"Awright, I'm goin'."

"I'll go too," Aerith said, "I have to figure things out..."

"About the Ancients?" Cloud asked. "Many things."

"I guess this is goodbye Midgar," Tifa said.

"We can climb down with this," Barret said holding a loose chain that seemed to reach down to the skin of the planet.

Hollie stepped back, "I-I can't do that..."

Everyone looked at her. "She's afraid of heights," Daisey explained.

"I'll carry you down," Kunsel said.

"Wha-what!?" her face flushed.

"It-it won't be a problem for me since I'm a SOLDIER," he said embarassed, he didn't think anything of it until she said that.

"I'll carry her down," Cloud said. They stared at him, "If you don't want Kunsel to carry you down," he added.

"Umm... I-I'll go with you..." she didn't trust Kunsel as much as she trusted Cloud. Kunsel was embarassed she picked Cloud to go with instead of him.

"How is Red gonna get down?" Barret asked.

"I can climb down myself," Nanaki said.

"How can you do that with paws?" Daisey asked confused.

"I slide down rather quickly."

"But they have hooks on the end!"

"Don't worry about me."

"A-alright..."

So they all started sliding down, Cloud and Hollie last, "I'm scared..."

"It's okay, Hollie. You're gonna be fine," He told her, "Just grab onto my back and close your eyes."

"A-alright..." She did as she was told and they started sliding down quickly.

"You're gonna be fine. Be strong."

"Okay," she squeaked.

"Let's talk, it'll take your mind off this. How old are you? I'm twenty one."

"Fourteen."

"Okay, what're your hobbies?"

"Video games, kendo, archery, basketball, gymnastics, swimming, hiking, camping, tinkering and hacking."

He laughed, "So you like hacking. What have you hacked into before?"

"Area 51, NASA satellites, and the like... NASA is a space program in my-the other world I was in. And Area 51 is where they hide all the alien stuff from outer space... I really like Astronomy, aliens and stuff."

"That sounds interesting. What's kendo?"

She laughed, "A sport sort of like swordfighting only with a ton of rules. Nothing like what you do, but I love swords and stuff."

He laughed, "What about tinkering?"

"I've built my own computer before from scratch. And some inventions of my own. I like fixing all kinds of machines, and playing around with robotics."

"That's cool. You must be a child genius."

"I'm not a child! I'm a teenager!"

He laughed, "Still a kid... But that's not a bad thing. Growing up can be extremely hard."

"... I know..."

She felt Cloud jump onto the ground "You can open your eyes now," he told her.

She let go and opened them just in time to see Daisey pounce on her, "See! That was easy wasn't it?"

"No!" To Cloud she said, "But thanks Cloud."

He smiled and nodded. "We need a group leader for our journey. 'Course only me could be the leader," Barret said.

"You think so...?" Tifa said unconvinced.

"It would have to be Cloud," Aerith said.

"I agree!" the twins said.

"Me too," Tifa and Zack agreed.

"Alright," Kunsel shrugged.

Barret cursed, "Awright. We should go Northeast to a town called Kalm," he said sitting down, "'Sides, we can't have eight people strolling down the fields. It's too dangerous."

"Nine!" Zack roared jumping on Barret and trying to shake him, making him jump in shock, "Stop ignoring me! Why must everyone ignore me!?" Aerith giggled.

"Yo! Get your psycho mog off me!" Barret roared.

"Come here, Zack," Aerith laughed.

He looked at her with a pout, "No one respects me anymore!"

"It's alright, come here," he flew over and landed in her arms, calming down and even purring softly like a kitten once she started petting him. Kunsel, Hollie, and Daisey laughed hysterically at him.

"What are you laughing at!?" he asked angrily.

"N-nothing!" they replied.

"Umm... Okay then..." Cloud said, "Alright, the teams will be me, Daisey, Hollie, Tifa, and Nanaki, and Barret, Aerith, Kunsel, and Zack."

"Thank you for noticing me spiky!" Zack chirped, "But, sorry Aerith," he said looking at her, then to Cloud he said "The Goddess said I have to watch over the girls, so I must decline. I am a man of my word!"

"It's fine, Zack," she said petting him.

"... Okay then. Zack will trade places with Nanaki."

Everyone agreed and Barret passed out PHS' for everyone, before they set off down the plains. They learned some Enemy Skills and stole a few useful items on their way across the plains. Soon they made it to Kalm. "Finally here..." Daisey said tiredly, leaning on her sister for support, Hollie yawned just as tired.

"The Inn's this way," Zack said leading them to a large Victorian looking building with a blue gabled roof and a blue and gold sign that read, _Huckleberry Inn_.

"You guys go on ahead," Cloud said, "I'm gonna buy some supplies first."

"Alright," Tifa said leading the girls inside.

"Hey spike!" Zack said landing on Cloud's shoulder, "I'm gonna go with you."

"Why?"

"'Cause I feel like it."

Cloud sighed, "Fine."

Cloud and Zack shopped together buying materia, items, and some camping supplies before heading back to the inn. When they got to the room they found Hollie and Daisey curled up next to each other on a bed fast asleep, with the others talking quietly in the corner.

"You two are late," Aerith said.

"Got some supplies," Cloud said putting the camping supplies and other purchases on a bed.

"So let's hear your story," Barret said, "The one about Sephiroth and the crisis facing the planet. Let's hear it all."

"... I used to want to be like Sephiroth, so I joined SOLDIER." Zack and Kunsel kept their mouths shut and listened, while Tifa thought something odd about it but didn't say anything. As Cloud told his illusory version of the story, Zack remembered along with him, _I wish I could've done more for him... For all of them..._ Zack thought sadly, _... Sephiroth took away their only family and home..._ "And that's my story."

"That can't be it! What happens next?" Barret asked.

"I don't remember... In terms of strength I couldn't have beaten him... So what happened...? I want to know what happened. I challenged Sephiroth and lived. Why didn't he kill me?"

"I'm alive, too," Tifa said.

"A lot of this makes no sense," Aerith commented. "What about Jenova? It was in the Shinra building right?"

"Shinra shipped it from Nibelheim to Midgar," Cloud said.

"But who took it out after that?"

"Sephiroth...?" Tifa said.

"Damn, don't none of this make sense! I'm goin' goin' goin' gone! And I'm leavin' the thinkin' to you!" Barret said.

"Let's get some sleep," Aerith suggested.


	9. The Man Behind the Mask

The shopping for weapons and food had gone well, although Hollie was still miffed at Cloud for forcing her to use a bow instead of letting her use a sword like she wanted. "Why can't I use a sword?" Hollie whined to Cloud for the fifth time as they crossed flower filled meadows.

He sighed, "I told you already. You shouldn't be that close to a monster since you're so inexperienced."

"But I was in the kendo state championship!"

"And by your own admission you said it's nothing like real swordfighting."

"Jerk..." she mumbled.

He stopped and looked at her "What'd you say?"

"Nothing~!" she said in a sing-song voice, before running ahead with Daisey.

"Don't run ahead!"

"Kids these days," Zack laughed.

Cloud sighed in exasperation, "I know right."

Aerith giggled, "You're acting like a dad, Cloud!"

"Wha-what?"

"He is, isn't he?" Tifa smiled.

"Yeah!" Zack laughed.

"So that's why you didn't want me carrying her," Kunsel said with realization, "Because you were acting like an over-protective dad!"

Cloud blushed embarrassed, "Well someone needs to look out for them."

"That's so sweet of you!" Tifa said. He blushed further at her compliment.

"So where do they live?" Kunsel asked. "We have to take them back to their real parents."

Cloud and Zack frowned, "Daisey said that they've only got each other," Cloud said. "But then again, Hojo said he kidnapped them before several years ago, and they didn't remember. So their real family is probably out there somewhere."

"There's allot'a pain in this world now'a days," Barret said.

The others agreed, then heard the girls squealing loudly and looked up to see a ranch ahead of them. The girls were at a fence petting several chocobos that gathered to them. The chocobos were snuggling them and preening their hair with their beaks making the girls giggle. "Aww! So cute!" Aerith and Tifa cooed. Cloud stared at the birds with a very strange look on his face, Tifa laughed, "Don't tell me you're still afraid of chocobos!"

"I was never afraid of them to begin with!" he shouted embarrassed.

"Right~!" she said.

Zack laughed hysterically along with Barret and Kunsel, "Chocobo head's afraid of chocobos!"

"I'm not afraid of them, Zack!" Cloud shouted, "And stop calling me chocobo head!" His anger only made the others laugh more, so he growled in irritation and walked up to the girls and the chocobos. When the chocobos saw him they let out excited 'Kweh's and when he got up to them they nuzzled him as well. _They are kinda cute, I guess._ he thought to himself as they preened his hair.

Aerith and Tifa giggled "That is so adorable! It's like you're part of their family!" Tifa cooed as she went up to them as well, they were slightly scared at first but sniffed her and then added her to their herd as well. Aerith and Zack joined next, while Nanaki, Kunsel, and Barret stood back and watched.

Finally Nanaki walked up and started talking to them, and Barret joined to with a "What the hell!" Kunsel was left watching, they seemed to have so much fun, so he finally decided to walk up. A chocobo lifted its head up to look at him, they had a stare down for a moment before the chocobo let out a loud 'Wark' and fled in terror, making the others follow suit at his alarm.

"Aww..." the girls said disappointed.

"That is so cruel..." Kunsel said. "They like you guys! Even him!" he said pointing to Nanaki, "But not me!"

Daisey looked across the field at the chocobos huddled in the corner watching Kunsel warily, then looked back to Kunsel. "It's your helmet," she said.

"Huh?"

"Animals like to see faces."

"With your helmet on, you look like a scary monster," Hollie added.

"Thanks a lot..." he muttered.

"If you want to be accepted you have to remove your helmet," Daisey said.

"I-I never remove my helmet..."

"What're you afraid of?" Hollie asked, "It's not like you look like Voldemort or anything right?" Daisey laughed hysterically.

"Who's Voldemort?" Tifa asked.

"He's an evil bad guy from a book who has blue skin and no nose," Hollie said.

"Kunsel doesn't have a nose!?" Zack asked obnoxiously, "You mean this whole time one of my best buddies has been a fish!?" making all who understood him laugh loudly.

Kunsel folded his arms, "What did Zack say?" Aerith repeated for him, "Thanks a lot, Zack," he laughed. He took off his helmet to reveal short light brown hair, he looked perfectly normal, except for his eye color. His eyes were a strange mixture, his left eye was grayish silver like the moon, and his right eye was brilliant, circling his pupil was a thin line of cerulean blue, circling that was a wide bright emerald green line, and circling that was a thin red line, both eyes with the mako glow.

The group stared at him in awe, "That looks incredible!" Aerith and Tifa said in unison making Zack and Cloud irritated that the girls they loved were so amazed with him.

"Oh my God..." Hollie gaped, "You have amazing eyes! They look so cool!"

"Yeah!" Daisey agreed.

He blushed, "Uhh... Thanks..." The chocobos started walking over now that his helmet was off, he went up to them and let them sniff his hand, and pretty soon they accepted him too. One of them started preening another's ear and, like a magic trick, pulled out a red ball, handing it to him with a cheery 'Kweeeh!' "Materia!?" he said surprised, "Thanks!"

"What kind?" Cloud asked.

"Summon materia; choco/mog!" the twins said in unison.

The chocobo chirped at them as if saying "Yep!"

"We need to get a chocobo to cross the marshes!" Hollie said.

"Let's go talk to Choco Billy!" Daisey added before they both ran to the barn with the others following.

"Howdy there!" Choco Billy called, "Do you want a chocobo?"

"Yep!" they said hopping in front of him.

"You folks are out of luck! We're all out of chocobos. I'm taking care of the ones out there for someone else."

"Can we get a lure then?" Daisey asked.

"Sure can! I'm sellin' em' for 2000 gil."

"We'll buy it," Cloud said as he counted the cash and handed it over.

"And some mimmet greens!" Hollie chirped.

"Yeah."

"Alrighty. How much do you need?"

"How many people can fit on a chocobo?" Hollie asked.

Choco Billy looked at all of them, "Usually two average adults. So if you need to get somewhere quickly I'd say you'd need five chocobos."

"Then we'll take five stalks," Daisey said.

"Alrighty," he said before he exchanged goods with them, "Pleasure doin' buisiness with you folks!" They said their goodbyes and went on their way to catch a chocobo.


	10. More Trouble than it's Worth

"That is the last time I'm doing business with a kid!" Cloud said.

"I thought it was kind of fun," Hollie laughed.

His friends were literally rolling on the ground laughing.

He glared, "That was not funny!" he shouted angrily.

"Looked pretty funny from here!" Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack!"

One hour earlier

"Okay, so how is this supposed to work?" Cloud asked.

"Just like normal materia," Zack said, "But somebody has to be nearby to lure it with the greens and the others have to keep away monsters."

"Alright." He tried it, but nothing seemed to happen. "It didn't work."

"You probably didn't do it right," Kunsel suggested.

"I know how to use materia," he said irritated.

"Hmm..." Hollie pondered.

They suddenly heard loud 'Kweh's and 'Wark's. "It worked," Cloud smirked.

"Actually no that was Hollie," Daisey said pointing to her sister who was making various bird noises.

Cloud glared, "Don't do that. You're gonna scare them off." She stopped and they suddenly heard various responses.

She smirked, "See?"

"Who says it wasn't the materia?" he asked.

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Who says it wasn't both?" Daisey asked.

The chocobos chirping got louder and came around the corner, they stared in shock to see a stampede, "Run!" Hollie shouted as they all turned and ran down the hill as fast as they could. "To the side!" The group ran to the sides of the stampede, with Cloud and Zack on one side and everyone else on the other, but as soon as the group split the chocobos changed direction; towards Cloud and Zack. "Don't let Big Bird catch you and take you to Sesame Street!" They heard Hollie call.

"This isn't funny, Hollie!" Daisey scolded.

"Run faster spiky! Run faster!" Zack shouted from Cloud's shoulder.

"I'm running, damn it!" Cloud kept running down the hill, but suddenly tripped over a root and fell to the ground, knocking Zack off his shoulder and into the air to land on his butt several yards downhill. Cloud prayed that these were not his last moments, that he would not die a tragic and embarrassing death of being trampled by big fluffy birds. That's when the strangest thing happened, the chocobos didn't kill him, they were snuggling him and cooing. "Get off me!" he shouted, startling the birds and making them run away in fear.

"Cloud! You just scared away our transportation!" Hollie said.

He got up and glared at her, but his disheveled look made everyone laugh hysterically. He was dirty, and covered in feathers, but strangely enough his hair still defied gravity even after all of the trauma it must have suffered. "Stop laughing!" he shouted as he dug the chocobo lure out of his pocket and shoved it into Kunsel's hands, before storming off, "You idiots catch the chocobo!"

"Don't be mad!" Hollie cried, "I'm sorry!" she said chasing after him.

Kunsel warily activated the Chocobo Lure, and soon they heard a rush of feet and chirps coming in their direction. When they saw the chocobos coming towards them they took off running, but stopped when they realized the chocobos weren't chasing them, they were chasing Cloud and Hollie. "What the hell is wrong with these birds!?" Cloud cried. Hollie ran in another direction to truly test out her theory, and proved herself right. The Big Bird impersonators were indeed Cloud's fanclub. She watched as the squealing chocobos joyfully jumped on their prey, tackling him to the ground with a flurry of feathers before cooing madly. "Get them off!" Cloud shouted as his friends laughed hysterically and the birds fled in terror.

"You did it again, Cloud!" Hollie said. "If you just waited for one of us to nab a chocobo we wouldn't be having this problem!... As much..." she added with a snicker.

He gave her a death glare which was a comical sight, he was even more worse for wear than his last attack. "I hate chocobos!"

Hollie gasped in horror, "How very _dare_ you! All they want is to cuddle!"

"Then you cuddle with them!"

"I would gladly trade places with you," she said seriously, "That is just too adorable! But it's not me they want to cuddle with," she pouted.

"You are so weird..."

"What," she said nonchalantly, "I think it would be fun to be cuddled by cute fluffy birds." He shook his head in reply and climbed up a large rock. She was going to tell him they could reach him, but she shrugged and decided not to.

"Third times the charm!" Zack said using the chocobo lure. Nothing seemed to happen so he tried again, still nothing, "Hmm... I guess they aren't coming back this time... Now, what are we gonna do?" Hollie whistled as loud as she could, startling everyone, "Oww! That was _loud_!"

In the distance they heard the running of feet, and looked to see even _more_ chocobos running in their direction. "Holy cow..." Kunsel muttered. They started running straight for the rock Cloud was on, he got up quickly and started panicking, looking around for a way to escape. One chocobo, a very fat one, vaulted into the air aiming straight for Cloud, pushed him off the rock and landed on him on the ground, before the other chocobos raced around the rock and they all started to snuggle him. Barret laughed, "Look at that fat sucka jump!"

"Oh my god! Is he alright!?" Tifa asked running over to him, with everyone else following. The chocobos dispersed and ran away in fear. Hollie, not wanting anymore of this whistled loudly, the chocobos stopped immediatly and all of their eyes locked onto her, before they took off in a dead run straight towards her. They tackled her to the ground and cuddled with her, while she giggled hysterically. "Are you alright?" Tifa asked Cloud.

After a few moments Cloud talked, "... That fat chocobo knocked the wind out of me..." he wheezed. He heard Hollie giggling and looked up, "This is all your fault!?" he shouted before coughing.

Hollie giggled, "They like whistling and chirping!"

"I wanna be cuddled!" Daisey squealed. She whistled and a few chocobos ran to her and started snuggling.

Cloud got up slowly and brushed himself off. He was a mess; torn clothes, messed up hair, dirt, chocobo prints, and feathers sticking out of his clothes and even two sticking out from next to his spike making it look like a chocobo plume, "That is the last time I'm doing business with a kid!" Cloud said.

"I thought it was kind of fun," Hollie laughed.

His friends were literally rolling on the ground laughing. He glared, "That was not funny!" he shouted angrily.

"Looked pretty funny from here!" Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack!"

Everyone each caught a chocobo and started across the marshes, staying close together and avoiding the dreaded Midgar Zolom, soon they made it to the other side safely with no encounter. They all hopped off and said goodbye to their chocobo pals, even Cloud, the chocobos looked at them sadly before cooing a goodbye and returning to their herd. Hollie looked over to Cloud to see him look rather sad, "Its okay, Cloud we'll see them again," she said patting his back.

He blushed in embarassment "Good riddance!" he said. She giggled and started walking with the others to the Mythril Mine. He gave one last sad look in the direction of the chocobos, before joining them.


	11. Freezer Shenanigans

On the way to the Mythril Mines Daisey and Hollie screamed in absolute terror at the sight of a giant forty foot long snake impaled on a spike and dripping with blood. Hollie's body grew frigid and numb with absolute fear before her knees buckled making her fall to the ground. Daisey, Zack, Aerith, Tifa, and Cloud ran to her, Cloud blocked her view of the snake, "Hey, its okay. You're gonna be okay."

"... C-cold..." she stuttered as she seemed to stare through Cloud toward the snake.

Daisey hugged her and started trying to warm her up, "Snakes are her worst fear," Daisey explained, "Even worse than heights. And then to see one that large, like that..." Daisey shuddered.

"It's okay," Aerith said. "It can't hurt you. It's already passed on," she said sadly.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, "... I wanna go home... Wherever that is..."

Tears welled in Daisey's eyes and she hugged her tighter, "Me too..."

"Hey, we'll take you home. I promise," Cloud said, "Be strong, okay?" As if the sky was mocking her, rain started falling accompanied by thunder and lightning, making the girls screech fearfully. "Hey, it's alright!" He said hugging them, they held onto him tightly afraid to let go.

"We should get out of the rain," Tifa said.

"Yeah," Kunsel agreed, "It's already starting to get muddy." They all hurried to a cave in the side of the mountain, with the twins still holding onto him. When they got inside they realized they stepped inside an icebox, they started shivering madly as they dripped on the floor.

"God its f-freezing in here!" Barret muttered.

"We need to start a fire," Nanaki said.

"We need wo-wood," Kunsel shivered.

"I'll go find some," Tifa volunteered.

"H-how are you not c-cold!?" Barret asked.

"This is nothing compared to Nibelheim," she laughed.

"I'll go with you," Aerith said.

"I'll go too," Kunsel said.

"Alright," Cloud said, "You three look for wood, we'll be here trying to warm up." They went off in search of wood, while the others stayed close and tried to warm up. Cloud had sat down in between the twins trying to comfort them and warm up, while Zack sat on Hollie's shoulder trying to do the same.

"Thanks, Cloud," Daisey said.

"Th-thanks..." Hollie agreed.

"You're welcome." A few minutes later Tifa and the others arrived with wood, Zack lit it and they all started drying off. Pretty soon everyone but Cloud and Tifa had dozed off. "You can get some sleep Tifa, I'll wake you up when I need you to take watch."

"Alright," she yawned.

The night passed by quickly, with everyone waking up at nearly the same time except Tifa who always wakes up really early. Hollie yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and protein bars," Tifa said.

"Seriously? Pancakes and protein bars? Well at least they aren't skittercakes..." she mumbled sleepily.

"What are skittercakes?" Kunsel asked.

"Sometimes on the road mosquitos fly into pancake batter..." Daisey yawned.

Kunsel and Zack looked at the pancakes warily, "Are you sure no bugs landed in there?"

Tifa glared, "I'm positive." They had their breakfast quickly and went through the cave finding a long range materia, some items, and various monsters.

"What does mythril ore look like?" Hollie asked.

"I dunno," Barret said. "Why?"

"We need some."

"Why?" Kunsel asked.

"So we can trade it,"

"For what?"

"Something special." Kunsel sighed he knew she wasn't going to tell him.

"There's some right here," Aerith smiled pointing to it.

"Quick! Someone get me a pickaxe!" Hollie said looking around.

"Cloud! Gimme the buster blade!"

"No way!" Cloud and Zack shouted.

"Kunsel, gimme your sword!"

"No!" Kunsel and Cloud shouted.

"What do you care if I use Kunsel's sword?" Hollie asked.

"You don't know blade safety!"

"I was in kendo!"

"You use a bamboo sword in kendo!" Daisey folded her ams.

"He didn't know that!"

"Actually, I told him," she said.

Hollie narrowed her eyes, "When?"

Daisey gulped and stepped back, "B-before he bought you a weapon..."

Hollie lunged at her, "Traitor!"

Before she could get her sister Cloud grabbed her backpack, "Calm down."

Hollie folded her arms and glared at Cloud and Daisey. "Next time..." she said narrowing her eyes.

"Let's move on," Nanaki laughed.

They all moved onto the next area, "Just a second!"

They looked over to see Rude. Zack, Cloud, Tifa, and Kunsel stepped in front of the twins and Aerith protectively. "I hoped I'd never see you again," Nanaki said.

"Me too," Zack agreed.

"Do you know who I am?"

"A bald guy with a very shiny head, a piercing fedish and an obsession for sunglasses," Hollie said. Everyone stared at her, "You're right that was a total Captain Obvious statement," she shrugged.

"Turks," Cloud said turning his attention back to Rude.

"That's good, it's difficult to explain what the Turks do..."

"Really?" Daisey asked, "I think it's pretty easy; kidnapping, espionage, and murder."

He stared for a moment, "To put it negatively, you could say that. But that's not all there is to it anymore." He couldn't think of anymore words to say and was silent for several moments.

"Sir! It's all right! I know you don't like speeches, so don't force it!"

"Alright then, Elena you explain."

"I'm the newest member of the Turks, Elena. Thanks to what you did to Reno, we're short of people. But thanks to that I was promoted to the Turks."

"So lemme get this straight!" Daisey started, "Reno is one of your top members and has gone on countless missions and destroyed various organizations and monsters, and yet he's in a medical care unit because he got beat up by two men, a woman, and a stuffed animal?"

"I think he's just pulling your leg and has a nasty hangover," Hollie said.

"Wha-what did you say!?" she gaped.

"I ain't repeatin' myself," Hollie said.

"Me neither," Daisey agreed.

"Don't talk about my partner like that," Rude warned.

Elena composed herself, "In any case, our job is to find out where Sephiroth is headed, and to try to stop you every step of the way."

"I think you got that backwards," Daisey said.

"I-I mean you're getting in our way!"

"Elena you talk to much," Tseng said as he stepped into the cave.

"Mr. Tseng!"

"No need to tell them about our orders."

"Sorry, Tseng."

Hollie scowled, "Why doesn't she realize this guy's a jerk?" she whispered to Daisey, "I mean, come on! He treats her like dirt and he has a crush on Aerith yet he slaps her across the face! She could do way better than an abusive relationship."

"I know right?" she whispered back. "

I thought I gave you other orders. Now go. And don't forget to file your report."

"Oh, right! Very well, Rude and I will follow Sephiroth, who's heading for Junon Harbor!"

"Elena," Tseng scowled, "You don't seem to understand..." He shook his head and sighed, "Just go and don't let him get away."

"Yes sir!" his two subordinates said in unison. Before making their way to the exit Rude said, "Reno said he wanted to see you after... He recovers, and show his affection for you all. With a new weapon."

"Don't forget to have an intervention!" Hollie called after him.

"Hollie!" Daisey hissed, her sister shrugged in response.

"Nice to see you Aerith," Tseng said.

"Tseng," Aerith said curtly.

"Dude, you have issues," Hollie glared, "You're like a bipolar lovechild of Homer Simpson and Igor." Daisey couldn't help it she laughed hysterically, Tseng stared at her,

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Example!" she said raising her index finger, but before she could speak Daisey stopped laughing and covered her sister's mouth in panic, while laughing nervously. Tseng narrowed his eyes at them.

"Get lost!" Zack scowled.

Tseng changed his focus to Zack, "What is that thing?"

"A robotic stuffed animal," Daisey lied.

"Hmm... Goodbye then, Aerith," he said walking out into the sunlight beyond the cave.

"What did you mean by that, Hollie?" Cloud asked.

"Igor's cruel but he has an even crueler master and he's like cowering 'Please, masta, please, don't hit me!' and then Homer Simpson's like one minute 'I love you' the next he's like 'I'll strangle you, you little brat!'" she said as she acted it out.

Cloud smirked, "And how does that work out?"

"By his actions," she said before bursting into song, "He's hot and he's cold he's yes then he's no~!" The group laughed as they got two more items from another room before heading after Tseng.


	12. Creating Friendships

"Finally here!" Hollie sighed with relief, "We've been walking forever!"

"It hasn't been that long," Kunsel said.

"Well excuse me for not being prepared and in shape enough to be traveling on foot across the whole entire world!"

"I know," Cloud said, "None of us are entirely prepared for this, except maybe me and Kunsel."

"I'm prepared!" Zack said.

"Lucky you, Zack, lucky you," Hollie sighed as they walked up to the entrance of Fort Condor.

A man was sitting outside on a rock, he looked up when he saw them coming, "Hello,"

"Hi," Cloud greeted.

"I'm sorry, this isn't really a safe place right now. The Shinra attack this village at random intervals," he sighed, "We've been fighting them for a very long time at this battlefield. Even now, we're settled in for a long war." he looked at their weapons and perked up slightly, "If you aren't in a hurry, would you help us fight them?"

"We'll help!" Aerith chirped.

"Aerith-," Tifa started.

"We have enough time!"

"What about Sephiroth?" Kunsel asked.

"He can wait a few hours or so," she smiled.

"Would you reallly help us?" the man asked.

"I suppose," Cloud said.

The man cheered up, "Thank you so much! Go on up and they'll fill you in on the details!"

Cloud nodded and the whole group climbed up the rope after Cloud gave encouragement to Hollie. "See?" Cloud said, "You made it to the top."

"Thanks," she smiled, he smiled and nodded in reply.

They went over to a man sitting at a table, "We'd like to help you guys."

"Really!?" The man asked, "I'm so glad!"

"But can I have some rest first?" Hollie asked.

"Yeah, there's an inn down that rope, you can rest in there for free," he said pointing to a hole in the corner.

"Thanks," she said before her and Daisey went to the inn. Hollie plopped on a mattress gratefully and layed down, "A bed!" she said happily.

"I know," Daisey said taking off her shoes and lying down, Hollie watched for a second then kicked off her shoes before relaxing again.

"I haven't walked this much since that backpacking trip up the Pacific Coast Trail," Hollie yawned.

"I miss them," Daisey said sadly.

"... I know. Me too." They thought back to their time living in Santa Rosa California. They had lived with a couple whom they thought were their parents. They were nature enthusiasts and always took them into nature. They taught them all about how to survive in nature and what plants were what, but also encouraged Hollie's enthusiasm about robotics, engineering, and other technology.

"Do you think they're looking down on us from heaven?"

\Hollie smiled sadly, "Or the Lifestream... Do you think they're the same thing?"

"Probably... At least, I'd like to think so."

"Me too."

"Hard to believe it's been three months since the car crash..."

"Yeah. Do you think aunt Zilly noticed we've gone missing, yet?"

"She usually only comes over on Thursdays, so probably not."

"In a way I like how she let us stay at our house, but what kind of a person lets two fourteen year olds stay in a home alone for three months?"

"Aunt Zilly..."

She laughed slightly, "Yeah."

"Can I sleep next to you?"

Hollie smiled, "Yeah." Daisey grabbed her pillow and got on the bed next to her twin, both falling asleep moments later. An hour later they were both startled awake by a loud crash, they looked over to a door and saw a girl a little older than them with long red hair bending over and picking up pieces of a lamp. "Hey, don't do that!" Hollie said jumping up and going over to help her with Daisey behind her, "You need a broom or you'll cut yourself."

The girl looked up startled, "S-sorry if I woke you!" Hollie saw that the girl's eyes were really interesting, the left one was gold and the right one was violet.

"It's alright," Hollie said, "No harm done, but where's a broom?"

"Umm... I-it's in the other room but, I'm scared they'll get mad at me if they find out I broke another lamp..."

"Another?" Daisey asked.

The girl looked away ashamed, "I'm a clutz."

"Hey, it's okay! I can be clutzy too, sometimes," Hollie said.

"But I'm like that all the time... And worst is, I don't even live here, I'm basically a freeloader!" she said as tears came down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's alright," Daisey said as the twins hugged her, the girl flinched, startled, but then hugged them back.

"You two are strangers, why are you hugging me?" she asked.

"Because even strangers need hugs. My name's Hollie, and this is my twin Daisey!"

"I-I'm Akane," she said.

After a few moments they withdrew from the hug and Akane wiped her eyes, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," they chirped. "We'll pay for the broken lamp!" Hollie smiled.

"Y-you don't have to."

"We'd be glad!"

"Hollie, it's not our money," Daisey whispered.

"It probably doesn't cost that much," Hollie whispered back. "It's just a lamp."

"Umm..." Akane said.

"Sorry!" Hollie smiled, "Let's help you clean up this mess!" she said, "Where's that broom?" Akane told her and she went off to fetch that and a trash can. When she got back the three girls cleaned up the mess.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," they said. "So Akane, where are you from?" Daisey asked.

Akane looked away, "I don't remember..."

"What do you mean?" Hollie asked.

"Amnesia... A month ago a villager found me half dead and took me back here. They helped me recover from my wounds but, I don't really know what to do or where to go so I've been staying here doing odd jobs and occasionally fighting Shinra."

"I'm sorry," Daisey said.

"Hey," Hollie said. "You say you've been fighting the Shinra?"

"Yeah," she scowled, "I hate them! I hate all their pollution and technology, they're killing Gaia slowly and painfully!" she said clenching her fists.

"Maybe you can come with us and our friends, we're traveling the world, fighting Shinra and searching after an evil man named Sephiroth."

She looked at her "Traveling the world? I'd be able to find my home... Someone who knows me..."

"Yeah!" Hollie said. "And double whammy since you hate Shinra!"

"What's a 'Whammy'?"

Daisey tried to stifle a laugh, "It's a phrase," Hollie said, "It's like saying somethings a double blow or double setback."

"Are you two a double whammy?" she laughed.

Hollie grinned, "We're double trouble for the enemy!"

"Yeah!" Daisey agreed.

"How old are you, Akane?" Hollie asked.

"Sixteen, you?"

"Fourteen."

"When are you guys leaving?"

"Pretty soon," Daisey said.

"Let's go up and introduce you to the team!" Hollie chirped.

"A-alright," she said nervously. They went up the rope and found all of their friends sitting down in the cafeteria like area. Kunsel was the first to spot them, and when he did his eyes riveted to Akane, when she noticed him staring a light blush formed on her cheeks.

"Hello!" Daisey said. They all focused their attention to the girls and the newcomer.

"This is Akane, she'd like to join us on our quest!" Hollie said.

"Do you know how to fight?" Cloud asked skeptically.

"Y-yeah. I-I even have my own sword and bow," she said.

"I'm all for it!" Kunsel said enthusiastically, making Akane blush even further, and the others stare. He flushed "I-I mean, w-we need all the help we can get..."

Zack smirked knowingly at his buddy, "Someone's got a crush."

"Does she know what she's getting into?" Tifa asked.

"You guys are traveling the world, fighting Shinra, and searching for a man named Sephiroth," Akane said.

"So you're good with fightin' Shinra?" Barret asked.

"Yeah, I hate Shinra."

Barret smirked, "We might jus' have another member of AVALANCHE!"

"Alright," Cloud said.

"So you're cool, with her using a sword?" Hollie asked crossing her arms.

"She probably knows blade safety." Hollie scowled.

"Then teach me blade safety!"

"You're too young."

"But she's only two years older than me!"

"You're still too young." Hollie gave him a death glare which he was completely unfazed by.

"Let's get goin'!" Barret said, "Sephiroth ain't gonna wait aroun' forever!" The others agreed and after getting supplies, getting Akane's stuff, and paying for the lamp they left to Junon.

"How was I supposed to know the lamp would be 50 gil?" Hollie asked Cloud. "I mean come on! That's like half a stay at an Inn in most places!"

Cloud sighed, "Just please don't make any promises when it's not your gil."

Hollie huffed, "Whatever."

"Hurry up you guys!" Daisey called to them. Hollie smiled and started running to her sister, but didn't get to far when Cloud grabbed her bag and yanked her behind him right before a shuriken whizzed through the air slicing the air through the spot she would've been in. "Hollie!" Daisey screeched, alerting the party to the new threat, they all started running towards them but were cut off by a wave of fire. A dark haired ninja, jumped in front of Cloud and Hollie with a wall of flame behind her back.

"Are you insane!?" Hollie shouted, "You could start a forest fire!"

The girl smirked at her and readied her weapon, but before she could attack, Cloud knocked her weapon out of her hand and put his sword to her throat. She stood surprised for a second before trying a disarming technique and kneeing him in the stomach. Recovering quickly, he grabbed his sword and swung through the air to her torso a second too slow, she jumped into the air did a kick off his chest making him stagger backwards, while she collected her weapon and threw it at him. He blocked it with his sword quickly, just as Akane jumped through the dying wall of flame, and hit the ninja on the head with the flat of her sword sending her to the ground.

The rest of the team ran over to them while the ninja lied motionless on the ground before groaning, "That hurt like hell! Man! I can't believe I lost!" she moaned, getting up slowly and shaking her head slightly to clear it before jumping a few feet away from them. "You jerk! One more time! One more time!"

"This girl looks familiar..." Zack muttered.

The girl started punching the air, "Come on! I can take you!"

"I knew it! This is that kid from Wutai a few years back..."

"Not interested," Cloud glared.

"You afraid of me then? Not surprising with my skills," she said proudly.

"... Petrified." Cloud said sarcastically.

"Just like I expected!" she said triumphantly, "With me being the Single White Rose of Wutai and all. But good luck to you guys! Maybe we can go another round sometime. Later!" she said before running then she stopped and turned, "I'm really gonna leave! I mean it!"

Before anyone could say anything Hollie interrupted, "Wait a second!"

"What? You still got somethin' for me? So is that it? You want me to join you because of my mad skills!"

"Yeah," Hollie said.

Cloud stared at her in surprise, "She tried to kill you and you want her to join us!?"

"It's okay, you saved me didn't you? And we could always use another teammate!"

The girl laughed, "I thought so. You put me in a spot. Hmm, what should I do? But if you want me that bad I can't refuse! Alright! I'll go with you!"

Cloud walked over to Hollie, "Are you sure about this?" he asked her quietly.

"She's supposed to be on our team. Trust me," she smiled.

"Alright, fine. But I'm not gonna trust her right off the bat."

"Wasn't expectin' you too."

"Let's get goin'!" Daisey said, before they all started walking off with Yuffie behind them.

After a minute or so she realized she was being left behind, "Hey, wait! Wait for me! I didn't tell you my name! I'm Yuffie! Good to meetcha!"


	13. Pollution Point

_So this's Junon._ Daisey thought as they walked in, _It looks even more polluted in real life... Mom and dad would totally flip!... I wonder what our other parents are like?_ "This place is almost as bad as the slums," Tifa commented.

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"Do you think we can go up that elevator?" Nanaki asked.

"No," Kunsel said, "I've been here before, it's only for Shinra employees."

"Then we havta find another way up!" Barret said.

"Shinra!" Akane said disgusted, "This is terrible!"

"Agreed," the twins said. "Let's go down to the beach," Hollie said, running down there with Daisey at her side.

"Hey, wait!" Cloud called after them. He sighed, "Let's go." they followed Hollie and Daisey down to the beach to see them talking to a little girl, next to a dolphin.

"Aww!" Hollie cooed, "Can we please ride him?" She asked excitedly.

"... Maybe... I don't quite trust you two with Mr. Dolphin yet."

"Alright," the three girls pet the dolphin's nose as it clicked and whistled happily.

The little girl turned to see Cloud and company, "Akane! Who are these people?" Mr. Dolphin swirled around in frantic excitement when he saw Akane.

Akane looked at her surprised and walked up to her, kneeling down in front of her, "You know me?" she asked.

The girl looked at her confused, "What? What do you mean, Akane? It's me, Priscilla!"

"I lost my memory a month ago. All I remember is my name."

"What!? How!?"

"I don't remember... These are my new friends, they're fighting against Shinra and traveling the world so I decided to join them and hope I found someone who knew me. So how did I meet you?" Akane asked.

"We met here by Mr. Dolphin! You were talking and playing with him."

"Did I tell you anything about myself?"

"Just that you were traveling the world, and on a quest to save the planet."

"On a quest?"

"Yeah you said you felt like you were called to this continent, to find someone," Priscilla said.

"Who?"

"You said you didn't know," She shrugged, "Just 'someone'."

"We're on a quest to save the planet too," Hollie said, "Maybe you were meant to find us."

Akane looked at her for a moment, before looking at the rest of her friends, "It feels right."

The ground suddenly started shaking violently, they all looked out to the water to see a giant sea monster coming towards them. "Mr. Dolphin!" Priscilla shouted, but before she could go into the water Hollie grabbed her and pulled her to the shore with Daisey behind her, "No! No, let go! I have to safe Mr. Dolphin!"

"Mr. Dolphin will be fine," Daisey told her, "Akane and our other friends will protect him."

"Yeah," Hollie said, "And Mr. Dolphin's probably a lot faster of a swimmer than you think."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. Now stay up here with us okay," Hollie said before pulling out her bow, as Daisey did the same.

"A-alright," she agreed. The team attacked the monster in full force, with Aerith, and occasionally Hollie and Daisey, healing. Soon the monster groaned in pain as it was defeated, falling into the water and creating a large wave that got everyone who was up close soaking wet.

Kunsel spit out seawater, "That sucked..."

"Agreed," Zack said trying to shake off the water, "I feel water logged. I need to get in front of a fire!"

An old man ran up to the girls, "Are you alright, Priscilla?"

"I'm fine, grandpapa thank you," she said hugging him.

He lifted her up into his arms and hugged her close, "I'm glad. Let's get you back home. Thank you for protecting her and Mr. Dolphin," he said to the twins.

"You're welcome," they smiled in unison.

Priscilla's grandpapa watched as their friends sloshed up the steps covered in filthy sea water, "Why don't you lot come to my place and get washed up, I'm sure my wife would make you a nice dinner and you can get some rest."

"Thank you," Nanaki said.

They followed him to his house, he invited them inside and told his wife the story, "Thank you so much!" she said gratefully. "You can all get washed up, and I'll get to work on your dinner. I'm sorry, that we don't have enough beds for everyone," she said sadly.

"That's alright," Cloud said, "The girls can take the beds. We'll sleep on the floor."

"Speak for yourself buddy! I'm small enough to fit on a bed!" Zack joked.

"Yeah, thas' cool," Barret agreed along with the others.

After everyone cleaned up, Priscilla's grandmama whom they found was named Margaret, cooked them an excellent meal, Margaret and Tifa even exchanged and compared recipes together. Then it was off to sleep, thankfully for the girls, Margaret and her husband Hamilton had had a lot of children. Hollie figured it was around one in the morning when she finally decided to get up and walk around because of her insomina, she got up quietly and went to the door. "Can't sleep?"

She turned quickly startled, to see Cloud leaning against the wall, "Don't freaking scare me like that!" She hissed.

"Sorry," He chuckled.

She calmed down, "Yeah..." she leaned against the door, "I keep thinking; if we really are from here, then who's our family? Are they good people? Did they let the Turks take us or were we kidnapped?"

"I'm sure your family wouldn't let them take you. I'm sure they cared about you two a lot."

Tears came to her eyes and slipped down her cheeks, unseen in the dark. They heard shuffling and looked over to see Daisey, "Are you okay, Hollie?" she whispered. "I saw you get up."

She tried not to let her emotions show but ultimately failed, "Just thinking." she choked out.

"Hey, why don't we go take a walk," Cloud suggested.

They nodded and walked outside, it looked sort of eerie in a way, with Junon up above blocking most of their light, and the soft glow of fireflies, which seemed quite unnatural, glowing like goblin lights through the polluted fog. They walked down to the beach which was much nicer than the town itself but still slightly creepy. The full moon shone lightly across the waters making it shimmer white and black, the electric towers and other signs of the city above were like scraggly shadows against the sky, and the beach glittered like small diamonds had been scattered about.

They sat on the edge of the water, Hollie kept trying to be strong, but broke into tears, they stroked her back comfortingly, "I'm scared...! I'm trying not to be, but I'm terrified! I want to know who our parents are but, what if they're bad people and didn't want us...?"

"I'm sure it's not like that..." Daisey said, "Remember my locket?" she said pulling it out from under her shirt, slipping it off her head and handing it to her sister. Hollie took it gingerly and stroked the slightly rusted yet golden heart shaped locket, "Remember when we asked mom and dad about it? They said I probably just found it somewhere, because if they were going to get a locket they would've gotten one for both of us."

Hollie stared at it for a moment before flicking it open. On the left was a water worn and nearly faded picture, she could barely make out a home, some trees, and a family, but it was much too disfigured to see much else. On the right was an engraving that read; Home is where the heart is. "It looks old," Cloud commented.

"I really think it is ours, but... It does look really old..." Daisey said , "It could've been our mother's or something..."

"Why can't we remember anything?" Hollie asked.

"Trauma... The trauma was probably too much for you too cope with so your mind blocked it out," Cloud said, "Hojo said it was nearly a decade ago, you two would've been like five or six, maybe seven when you left. Being with Hojo for God only knows how long, it would've been too much for two little girls to handle."

"Aerith remembered," Hollie said.

"But she did have her mom to protect her," Daisey said.

"That's true," Hollie said hugging her knees. "This is all way to much; mom and dad dying three months ago, getting kidnapped, going to what we thought was a fictional world, being drugged and experimented on, finding out the people we thought were our parents weren't really our parents, finding out we actually used to live in said fictional world, and finding out we were kidnapped and experimented on before..." she buried her face in her knees, "I hope to God I wasn't injected with Jenova cells."

Daisey shuddered and hugged her knees, "Me too..."

"I thought I would find you three down here."

They looked towards the stairs to see Tifa, "Hey, Tifa," Cloud said.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Just thinking..." Daisey said.

Tifa sat down next to her hugging her knees, "About what?"

"The past," Daisey said, "We were wondering who our parents were, if they were good people or not."

Tifa looked up at the moon, "You won't know until you find them again," she said smiling at her, "I'm sure they're great parents... They just couldn't protect you," she said looking up at the moon again.

"So... Why are you awake, Tifa?" Daisey asked.

"... I couldn't sleep either. I've got a lot of things on my mind lately. I'm kind of worried about what this journey will have in store for us."

"I'm sorry, Tifa..." Cloud said.

"For what?" she asked looking at him.

"For getting you into this."

She smiled at him, "You didn't get me into this, and even if you did I'd still want to be here. You'd get into trouble without me," she smirked.

He smirked, "I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"You're welcome!" She giggled.

Hollie smiled, "It isn't gonna be so bad," she said resting her chin on her knees, "There's gonna be a lot of trouble but it'll all work out in the end."

"Just not looking forward to the trouble part," Cloud said.

"Well we can't have mountains all the time," Daisey said.

"Hmm?" Cloud and Tifa asked.

"We get highs and we get lows, mountains and valleys," Hollie's face lit up as she smiled, "Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I will fear no evil, for thou art with me, thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

"Is that a poem?" Tifa asked.

"A verse of Psalm 23 in the bible," Hollie said before explaining what the bible was.

"Interesting."

"Zack says that Minerva, the Goddess, is the God of our world," Daisey said.

"It makes sense," Cloud said.

"Oh, and Cloud," Hollie said.

"Hmm?"

"Sins are forgiven."

"What?"

"You'll understand in the future," she smirked.

"Okay."

"We'd better go back inside," Tifa said after a lengthy silence, "We have to get up early tomorrow."

"Alright," They agreed as they got up and started heading back to their host's house.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter coming very soon ^^**


End file.
